realm_of_urfandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Physical Athletics Your physical shape and overall fitness, used for various physical deeds that demand heavy exertion and control. A character with high Athletics can run for hours, keep his balance while climbing, or lift a heavy boulder. Archery Your accuracy and understanding of distance, used for all ranged weapons. A character with high Archery can accurately fire bows, throw rocks, or fling spears. Brawl Your ability to fight unarmed through striking, kicking, grappling, or using improvised weaponry. A character with high Brawl can hold his ground in a fistfight, kick up dust, or wrestle an opponent to the ground. Escamotage Your sleight of hand, manual dexterity for small and precise movements like picking a lock or disarming a trap. A character with high Escamotage can break into buildings, pick pockets, or cheat at card games without being discovered. Melee Your skill with melee weapons, both for offense and defense. A character with high Melee is a well-trained combatant who can reliably come out on top in armed struggle. Stealth Your ability to blend into crowds or shadows, and remain unheard and unseen. A character with high Stealth can creep up on his foes, and find work as a thief, hunter, or assassin. Mental Academics Your general knowledge and understanding of the world and how it operates. A character with high Academics will recognize strange symbols, hold his ground in a philosophical debate, or apply scientific principle to a given problem. Craft Your ability to create and maintain anything from armor and weapons to works of artistic merit. A character with high Craft can smith tools and weapons, design buildings, or paint great art. Lore Your knowledge of history and myth, both local and worldly. A character with high Lore can recognize fey creatures, recall old sayings and wisdom, or tell tall tales of gods and heroes. Medicine Your understanding of how to effectively treat critical injuries. A character with high Medicine can prevent a wound from festering, apply first aid, or splint a broken leg. Perception Your spacial awareness and attention to detail. A character with high Perception can effectively investigate an area, and remain aware and alert whilst travelling. Survival Your ability to survive independently in the wilds, tracking beasts, building shelter and starting fires. A character with high Survival will have an easy time surviving in the wilds, and may be a guide or a woodsman. Social Animal Ken Your ability to connect with an animal to cooperate or dominate. A character with high Animal Ken can tame animals, calm wild predators, or ride horses and greater beasts with no issue. Drama Your ability to act, pretend, and lie. A character with high Drama can disguise themselves as important people like lords or jarls, feign innocence over crimes, or even blame others for murder. Intimidation Your ability to scare and threaten people into doing what you want them to do. A character with high Intimidation gets what he wants through sheer force, or by veiled threats and blackmail. Performance Your artistic merit in pursuits like song and dance. A character with high Performance can distract, entertain, and impress all sorts of people. Persuasion Your ability to convince others through logical argument or emotional manipulation. A character with high Persuasion can talk circles around people, and get others to do exactly what he wants - without them even knowing. Socialization Your ability to connect with people and read the room. A character with high Socialization will have an easy time fitting in anywhere, making allies and contacts and avoiding offending important people. Category:Gameplay